


On Respect

by jeweniper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweniper/pseuds/jeweniper
Summary: Kageyama Tobio might be the genius King of the Court, but it seems there's still much he has to learn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this for the HQ Brofest, but it's way too long and I'm loathe to cut it. The title feels good right now, but I'm still a little drunk and this hasn't been beta'd (in typical me fashion), so. Shout out to Cerasi for inspiring me to write them. Hope you like it! :D

Practice had been rough.

He wasn't the type to shift blame onto the irrelevant and intangible, but for some reason the whole team had struggled. Their timing was off, their actions disconnected. He hadn't snapped at anyone  (besides Hinata), but the tension tightened in his jaw with each fumbled attack and sluggish moment.

"Kageyama!" Suga-san pulls him out of his reflection with a bright smile and a beckoning hand. "Help me break down the net?"

He nods curtly, jogging to the center of the gym with his mouth a grim line. His mood had infected the team and he feels apart from them--again. Maybe he is unsuited, after all. A talk from the vice captain was inevitable.

They untie the net from its poles in silence, an occasional squeak of sneakers and quiet sweep of distant mops insultating them from the rest of the gym. Kageyama waits for the probing questions or scolding, but it does not come. He glances up, brows hovered in question, and Suga-san smiles at him. Brief, warm.

"I'll come to you," he says. A simple declaration, offered a moment before he takes the net in between pale yet sturdy fingers. They are peppered with the ghost of bruises, proof of hard work.

The words make him pause, which is fine since Suga san is quickly folding the net in his hands and collapsing the distance between them. But he is always like that, somehow. No matter where he is on the court, Suga-san steps up and closes the distance between him and the team. When they meet, net gathered between them, he blurts, "How are you so good at that?"

Suga-san smirks and reaches to give his hair a quick ruffle. "Experience, rookie. Gotta respect my experience."

He nods seriously. "Of course." He would always respect his experience.


End file.
